Fallen Angels
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Like a falling angel, she landed into his arms... She didn't care who he was. He liked her and that was all that mattered. When they were together it was different. Magical. Love at first sight
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is yet another story authored by me. I hope you readers will like it. It is going to be LOOOOOOONG, so don't kill me if you don't like Chapter 1 to 3. Also, VERY LONG chapters. I hope you guys don't get bored. I'll try to make it interesting, and critics, and reviews -cough cough- are always welcome. LUV YA!! Now READ-----**

**----------------------**

Ino was undressing in her room and getting ready for bed. She let her long blonde hair loose for the night, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After cleaning up, Ino was scared. She felt like she was being watched. In the bathroom, she couldn't shake the feeling someone was behind her, and now in her bed, in the middle of the night, she was scared to death. She gripped her violet/blue covers, and brought them closer to her face. She tossed and turned, but the eyes were still burning her back. Ino was about to hurl. She HATED when someone stared at her for a long time. It always made her hurl. But whoever was watching her now wasn't about to give up. Not close. Ino sat up in bed, and noticed on a piece of paper on her bedside table. She turned the lamp on, and read it.

"Behind You…" is all it said. Ino quickly turned around to see a male blonde with a hairdo similar to hers. He had the Akatsuki cape on, and was 'SEXY….' Ino thought. Gods, he was so hot. Ino was still fear stricken, because this man, well, boy, or teenager, or WHATEVER, was sitting beside her, fully capable of killing her in an instant. But the boy did nothing, just watched her.

"I saw you undress," He said quietly with lust filled eyes.

Ino looked away, and blushed, "Oh…"

"You are very pretty. Say, what's your name?"

"Ino… Yamanaka Ino," the blonde fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at him, "You?"

"Oh my name is Deidara," he said, entranced by her beautiful eyes, her luscious cheeks, and her pink/red lips. He leaned in, ever so slightly, and managed to land a small kiss before Ino turned away.

"I-I'm sorry. M-my parents are in the next room," Ino said quietly, blushing again.

"If you are quiet, they won't hear you," he whispered seductively, and caught her lips again. Ino tried to push away, trying to reason with 'I don't know you. We just met' but all he did was silence her, and passionately kiss her. She gave in after a while. His lips were very soft, and his tongue caressing the insides of her mouth made Ino's body turn to jelly. Soon enough his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his manhood hardening, and her hands found a way to it. When Deidara pulled away, she couldn't believe what she had done. Yes, okay, she was nineteen, and he was twenty-two, three years isn't that much, but he was an Akatsuki member, an S ranked criminal, and she just had a very good make out session. She wanted more. She moved towards him, but he pushed her away.

"We can't. Your parents might wake up, find us, and call you a traitor because you were with me. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should get going," Deidara said quietly, pushing himself off the bed.

"Isn't there a way we can be together? I really want to get to know you. You seem very nice." Ino said pleading.

"Well, there is a way, but, you would have to leave EVERYTHING behind. Your friends, family, your old life behind. EVERYTHING. Are you prepared to do something like that for a person you just met, Ino? Think hard. You just met me, yet I find you amazingly beautiful, and you well… I don't know what you feel…" But Deidara was cut off my Ino's lips. She hushed him, and whispered.

"I know, all you said is true. I have just met you, and I am very attracted to you. By the way, I'm sure that my friends would understand. I mean Naruto-sama is Hokage, and well, with him saying it is ok, everyone else will comply. Trust me, Naruto's easy to persuade. Just a question, first, are you offering anything like alliance, or anything in my exchange to… whatever I'm supposed to do, or that's not allowed? Second, eh… what am I supposed to do?" Ino asked in a whisper, glancing at the bedroom door, with every word.

"Yes, we could offer alliance for your exchange. After all, our leader is Yondaime Hokage, or Naruto's father. Oh, don't tell anyone that. Thanks. He will be pleased to hear that one of his son's friends… And Naruto would understand. Second question, you have to join Akatsuki." Deidara said.

"By the way, Akatsuki could use your talent, little mind walker. You could be useful to both Konoha and Akatsuki, and if we decide to join forces, then, what's the problem." Deidara smiled into her eyes, "We have established a secret alliance with Suna, and we could do the same with Konoha."

"Shut up now!" Ino laughed, "I get it. Now come back here. I wasn't done." Ino giggle with a naughty glance.

"Sure…" Deidara rolled his eyes, and captured her lips. He explored her mouth, and fought a great battle with it.

"I won!" Deidara muttered, receiving a giggle, then a moan from Ino.

He wrapped his hands around her, and made way to her breast. Good thing Ino was wearing a button up tank top, or else he'd have to take her shirt off. His hand did a quick job, and soon enough her pulp breast were exposed. Deidara left Ino's mouth a made way to her throat, then trailed his tongue to the top of her breasts. Ino moaned, and stopped him.

"What?" Deidara asked, annoyed his mouth had to part with her body.

"Save something for later, dweeb. I did only just meet you," Ino laughed.

"Fine, fine," Deidara sighed with defeat. He buttoned up her shirt, and rolled off of her.

"But I bet you can't defeat me in another tongue battle," He said.

"Oh, ya… you're on brother." Ino accepted the challenge. Deidara laughed, and captured her face with his hands. He found her mouth soon, and another great battle between the tongues was fought.

"I won again," Deidara said smirking.

Ino looked away. She couldn't believe she lost. Her eyes hid the hurt, and tried to replace it with a smug face. Deidara knew he hurt her, so he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Princess. Did I hurt you feelings? Here let me make it up to you." Deidara caught her turning face and kissed her. But this kiss wasn't passionate, on the contraire; it was tender, soft, sweet, and short. Ino looked at him, and smiled.

"Listen, go to Yondaime tonight, and ask him for a meeting with his son tomorrow. Make it unexpected. It's Friday, so Hokage-sama won't have much to do. I'll talk to Naruto. Once they establish a secret alliance, I'm yours on the taking," Ino smiled as she watched Deidara put on his cape.

"Anything for the princess I just met," They both laughed at this comment, and Deidara disappeared into the night.

Ino laughed herself to sleep. She had a big day in front of her tomorrow.

----------------------- Next Morning----------------

Ino woke up with a smile for the first time in years, since her dreadful break-up with Shikamaru, who left her for the Suna princess; Temari. Ino never hated Temari, she just hated Shikamaru now. It wasn't REALLY Temari's fault that Shikamaru wanted to be with her. Ino dodged the thought away, and made her way to the bathroom. She had a hot long bath, and dressed in her best everyday clothes. She had to join Akatsuki, and had to be prepared. Putting the finishing touch on her make-up, she left for downstairs.

"Morning, Mom, Dad," Ino greeted warmly. Her dad looked up from the Newspaper, and her mom dropped the pitcher of hot milk she was holding.

"What…?" Ino giggled slightly, "Why are you looking at me like that? … Helloo… anybody here with me this morning."

"Ino…" her mother finally found her voice, "You're happy, and you greeted us first. You hadn't done that since you broke up with Shikamaru-kun."

"Ya, well, I can't ALWAYS be the same person mom. And I met a new guy yesterday… night," Ino had a 'coughing' fit next, which her mother laughed off.

"So, Ino-chan, what's his name?" her dad asked looking over the paper.

"You'll meet him tonight. I invited him for dinner, so be patient," Ino said as she sat down at the table. Her mother served her some nice bacon and eggs, her favorite. Ino took a whiff of the smell, and ate fast. She had to go to the Hokage tower, arrange the unexpected meeting, and then meet Deidara at 11 AM so he can help her pack. She walked out the door, and told her parents she has to go to Hokage's Tower. She hasn't seen Naruto for ages, and she wanted to know if Hinata gave birth yet. Putting on her tennis shoes, she walked out, and jogged all the way to the tower. Upon arriving, she passed by the secretary, well she had permission, she was one of Naruto's best friends, and pushed the big brown doors open.

"Ino-CHAN!!!! Such a pleasant surprise," Naruto screamed with his usual cheeriness. Ino laughed.

"You're father, a.k.a Yondaime, also refereed to Leader of Akatsuki is coming. No one knows when. He wants a secret alliance with Konoha, so that I can join without causing uproar, and me being discriminated against.' Ino whispered into his ear.

"If that's what father wants, I will obey his wish, and create the alliance. He didn't say when he was coming though… did he?" Naruto whispered back.

"No, that's why I said unexpected DWEEB!!" Ino shouted.

"Riiiiiight…. I knew that." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever, oh and one more thing; when's Hinata giving birth?" Ino inquired.

"Oh, dunno… sometime this week I think," Naruto answered, "Why?"

"Is it okay if Deidara and I show up? I wanna see the baby." Ino said.

"Ya, Deidara and you can have the honor of naming it. We'll call you after the Hospital truck arrives." Naruto said, smiling his trademark grin.

"Oh Naruto … that would be SUCH an honor, but you have to promise me one thing." Ino said pointing a finger at him.

"What?" Naruto looked up from the papers.

"You have to be our best man, and Hinata has to be my bridesmaid, when Deidara and I get married." Ino laughed.

"Sure, when's the wedding?" Naruto asked ready to write it down.

"Well, that's why your… ahem… is coming. Because I can't get married unless I join Akatsuki, and well, they need alliance, sooo…" Ino said, hoping Naruto would figure out the rest.

Naruto smiled, "Just leave it to me, Ino-chan."

----------------- Deidara ----------

After he left Ino's window, around three in the morning, he jumped on the clay bird and was off to Never Never Land. Or at least that is what they called it. It was some 4 hours by flight, so he decided to sleep. A few hours later he was awoken by a deep dive from the clay bird. 'Woooooooooaaaaahhh' he though, as he clinged onto the bird for safety. After a rough landing, he made his way inside the large castle, and went to find Yondaime. He bumped into Itachi on the way.

"Sorry dude…" Deidara apologized, as he ran.

"Wait up!" Itachi called after him. After catching up Itachi asked, "Man, why are you in such a hurry, and where you going?" Itachi asked as he eyed the corridor, "Isn't this one of the 500 corridors that leads to Leader?"

Deidara only nodded. He told Itachi about Ino and how they met, and just as they were about to enter, Itachi muttered, "I want a girl, too. It's not fair." Deidara laughed, and both men bowed before Naruto's father.

"Leader, I came to ask a request. I fell in love with a beautiful lady in Konoha. She's from the Yamanaka clan, and also one of your son's best friends. Having mind transfer technique, ability to read minds, and she can travel outside her body for 5 hours min. Less if she wants, more if she wants. She also has other abilities I need yet to find out. I am asking you if she can join Akatsuki so we can be together…" Deidara trailed off when an owl hit the wall, then came flying back. It handed him a small letter and was on its way, but not before bashing into the wall eight times before it found an exit. Deidara opened the sealed letter. It was sealed with a Konoha seal, and also signed by Naruto. Addressed to his father, Deidara handed the letter to the leader. He took it and read it, and then his strong voice boomed and filled the empty room, with nothing in it but a throne,

"Say no more, Deidara-kun. My son has written to me, and I understand. He sure has a stupid bird though," Yondaime laughed, "Anyways, Itachi-kun, why are you here?"

"Well, there is this beautiful girl, Haruno Sakura, that used to be in love with my brother. My request is, that if this alliance is formed, can she join, too?"

"Of course Itachi. We just need her to come here. Maybe deliver something to Ino-chan. I don't know; ask my wife, but in any case, the answer is yes."

Both men bowed, and then left the room.

"Man… you're lucky. So… where ya going," Itachi asked.

"To help her pack. I promised I'd be there at 11 AM, so I have to get going. Its 6 in the morning. I'll be there around 10, 10:30, so ya."

"Oh," Itachi muttered, and waved good bye to Deidara.

Deidara's flight was long, so he used the time to sleep again. He was tired, you know. And again, he had a rough time landing. He heard someone laughing, and looked around, clearly annoyed. When he saw Ino, he was still annoyed, but not as much as before.

"Hey," her voice filled his ears, and he was aroused. He brushed himself off, and walked up to her.

"Hey, baybee; I still want you." He whispered in her ear.

"Like I said before, Deidara-kun, we have met yesterday because you saw me undress and got aroused. We only just met," Ino said, giggling.

"Yes, I know, but you are on my mind constantly, and it's wrong to say I love you, well like you said, we met yesterday, but I'm attracted to you, in the least. This could easily turn to love, princess." Deidara said, as he looked into the deep blue hue of her eyes.

His hands held her arms pressed against the tree trunk, and dived in for another kiss. Ino gave in, once he set her arms free, she slithered her hands around his neck, and pulled him closer. His hands were pressing against the tree trunk so he wouldn't squish her. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, begging for entry, which it was soon granted. Her fiery kisses made his legs go jelly, but the strength to continue was given by her shaky form in his arms. She quivered, and nearly collapsed from his sweet, sweet kisses. All at once, she regained her strength, and deepened the kiss. Her tongue traveled in and out of his mouth, and the 3 Great Battle was started. She licked the inside of the mouth, and their tongues caressed each other. It was Deidara's turn to squirm, and he knew she got pleasure of not being the one about to collapse. They cut it short, because they had to get packing, and he had to meet the family. Deidara also had in mind to find Sakura, and see what see looked like, then plan with Ino a way to get her to Itachi. He held his arm around her and they left the forest. When they arrived to the Yamanaka Mansion, he took off his cape and put it around her. He saw her shivering, and the parents would like him more if they saw his cape warming her. They reached the house, and Ino opened the front door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ino screamed across the mansion.

An older version of Ino stood in front of him. 'Now I know where Ino got her looks from…' Deidara thought.

"Hello there! You must be Deidara of the Akatsuki. Well, come on in. Lunch will be served shortly, so you two can go over to Ino's room." Ino's mother smiled warmly.

"You aren't mad your daughter is dating someone from Akatsuki?" Deidara asked as he helped Ino take her coat off.

"Oh no… Hokage-sama announced this morning that the Akatsuki wants to form an alliance with Konoha, because one of their members has fallen in love," the mother laughed slightly looking at him, "and it was revealed that Yondaime is your leader, so we have nothing to fear."

"Well, all I can say is thank you, for lunch, thank you for giving birth to the most beautiful person on Earth, and thank you for accepting me. I really appreciate this." Deidara said.

"It's okay, dear." Ino's mother chuckled.

"Yes, yes mother. That's all nice, but we need to get going. So if you'll excuse us," Ino said, dragging Deidara upstairs. Once up there, Deidara started to help Ino pack. Through the middle of it, Ino's mobile rang.

"Hello," she said, and them broke into a huge laughing fit.

"Am I hearing right? You want Deidara and me to hook you up with ITACHI!!!???!!!"

Deidara looked up from her underwear, and grabbed the phone.

"Awesome!! Itachi will be so happy when I tell him this tonight. I'll hook you up if Ino doesn't want to!!!"

"Never mind him Sakura, but Deidara sticks to his words, so it'll probably happen. Happy?"

"Deidara… are you smelling my underwear?" Ino asked.

He looked at her with the funniest expression, and put the undies behind his back.

"I didn't do it!!" he said through a smile.

Ino just rolled her eyes, and continued their convo, while Deidara stole her underwear, so he could smell them later … (A/N: what a PERVERT)

---------------------------------------

**And so, Chapter 1 is done. I hope you like it. Oh, and it's rated T for the beginning, and M for later, sooo ya… critics and review –cough cough- are welcome. I hope I get a lot. Lol… Kidding… I'm not forcing you. Just tell me what you think… k? Good… hope you enjoyed…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's to Chapter 2. I'd like to thank my first reviewers ****kunaininja**** and ****missyserena214 ****. I'll make Chapter 2 longer, maybe 4000 words. Thousand for each character's POV such as Sakura, Ino, Deidara, and Itachi. Hope you don't get bored…**

**---------------------------------**

Ino packed her things up, and looked over at Deidara. His back was turned to her, and he seemed to be doing something…

"Deidara-kun… what are you doing?" Ino asked hugging him from behind.

"Oh, not much, just looking at the photo album of you at the beach," he replied hugging her back, "It gets me aroused with out actually touching you." He smiled, and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Who ever said you couldn't look blow my skirt, or underneath my shirt?" Ino inquired.

"Well, seeing how we just met… I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to ask you. I didn't want you to think that sex is all I think about." He said, making his point.

Ino laid her head in his lap and looked at him. "Do you want to?" she asked, taking his hand and putting it on her thigh, and she took the other hands middle finger and sucked on it. Ino watched the expression on Deidara's face change from nice and loving, to an aroused teenage boy. Well he wasn't really a teenager anymore, but… She she sucked, and watched in amusement as he closed his eyes and moaned. She felt his soft hand inch up her skirt, and take it off. The material now showed Ino exposed. Okay, she usually wore underwear, but today was special… not really special, he was only helping her pack, but…

Ino watched as his eyes widened, and then fill with sexual lust. She unbuttoned her shirt, and revealed her breasts to him. This time his eyes went wide, and stayed wide, well at least on eye. The camera didn't do anything… besides take a picture. She took his hand and guided it over her breasts. Deidara took his hand back, place it beneath her body, and carried her onto the middle of the bed. He then stood up, locked the door, and then came back. He climbed onto the bed, and climbed onto her. He dived in for a kiss, and the moment he captured her lips, Ino slid her hands round his neck, and pulled him closer. She rolled him over, then sat on him, and started pulling his shirt off. Once done with that, she unbuttoned his pants, and then pulled him for another kiss. She caressed his well built chest, and he rolled her over. Ino laughed from underneath him as she felt his manhood hardening above her. He looked down at her, and smiled. JUST when was about to go inside her, her mother interrupted, with,

"LUNCH IS READY, KIDS!! COME ON DOWN!!"

Ino sighed as she pushed him off. Why did her mom have to be so annoying at times? She heard Deidara sigh himself, as he pulled on his pants. Ino went to her drawer, and picked up new undies, and dressed. Both turned around when descent. Ino thought about what had just happened. It was sensational… for the most part, but this is the second day she knew him. She knew she made a mistake, but no turning back now… he just won't have something near sex with her for a month, and it will be fine. They can make out, and he can touch her, he just can't take her clothes off. Ino unlocked the bedroom door and a pair of strong hands wrapped around her. She leaned back into him, and he leaned his head forward, smelling her hair. The parted downstairs where they sat down for lunch, which consisted of a lovely Greek Salad, and Italian Spaghetti. Deidara conversed with the parents, who grew to like him a LOT. Ino chucked to herself, as she ate the spaghetti with her chopsticks. She liked Deidara herself, and she knew, that by the end of the month she'll actually love him. But then thinking about what happened upstairs in her room, Ino felt stupid. REAL stupid. How could she do something like that? She was mentally killing herself from the inside.

"Ino, honey, what's wrong? You seem a little uneasy." Her mother looked away from Deidara, and towards Ino. Ino cast her glance across the room. Deidara was smiling, and her parents had a sweet, reassuring smile. Ino looked back down at her food. She wasn't hungry anymore. 'If they only knew what I had done… and with out protection… nearly. Mom… you really are a life saver,' Ino thought looking back up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that I'm moving out now, so I got caught up in thoughts," Ino said. But her parents knew better than that. They were mind readers, ya know.

"Ino, I'd like to talk to you for a second," Ino's father said, getting up, and smiling at the rest. Ino followed him into the next room.

"Ino, we know what you did. We are mind readers. That's why we called you downstairs. So you wouldn't get hurt. Now, Deidara is a very nice and polite young man, and marring him, you'd do us an honor. But, Ino…" Her father trailed off when he noticed she was crying. "Ino look at me," her father said. "Marry a virgin."

Ino nodded, "I promise, father. I'll marry a virgin. I'll do it. He won't touch me like he did upstairs until our wedding night." Ino promised through tears.

"Now wash your tears away. You don't want Deidara and your mother to see you crying." Ino giggled, and wiped away her tears. She truly loved her father. They rejoined to table, and continued eating. Ino's spirits lifted. She was laughing with everyone else, and enjoying, maybe her last meal with her family. How she loved this family. Deidara made a comment on how, if he married Ino, no other man in Akatsuki will be allowed to touch her. He will protect her with his life, and will never do anything to hurt her. He told her family something he hasn't even told her yet. He told them he loves her. Ino broke down again, but this time, not of sadness and regret, but of happiness. Now she knew what people meant when they say, 'Love at first sight.'

--------------Deidara's POV---------------

After I finished helping her pack, I noticed a small photo album located on the top of her clothes. I picked it up, and looked through it. There were many picture of her either half naked, or in a swim suit, and I really enjoyed watching them. It was, after all, a way to not have sex with her, but still adore her body.

"Deidara-kun, what are you doing," A sexy voice purred into my ears, as two silky hands wrapped around me. I noticed she smelled of coconut, and sunflower, and took a great whiff of it. I'll remind myself later to cut a piece of her hair off, so I can smell her even when she isn't there.

"Oh, not much, just looking at the photo album of you at the beach," I replied hugging her back, "It gets me aroused with out actually touching you." I smiled, and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Who ever said you couldn't look blow my skirt, or underneath my shirt?" Ino inquired.

"Well, seeing how we just met… I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to ask you. I didn't want you to think that sex is all I think about." I said, making my point.

Ino then laid on my lap giggling. She took my hand and placed it on her thigh, and she started to suck the middle finger. From being a boy who loved Ino with all my heart (I could never tell her that because we just met, and she'd think I'm weird.) to a teenage boy who was just aroused by the high school Prom Queen. A.K.A pleasure. Her tongue twisted itself around my middle finger, and the harder she sucked, the closer I got to opening my zipper, and either having sex with her, or having her suck my dick. She was good, and my mind wasn't focused on my actions anymore. Slowly my hand slipped underneath her skirt, caressing her soft, and silky thigh. I forced myself to remove my hand before I stuck two of my fingers up her crotch, and unbuttoned her skirt. What I saw made me go wide eyed. Beautiful... But Ino had to tease me further. She unbuttoned her shirt, and exposed her breasts, and then she guided my hands across them. I couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up, and placed her in the middle of the bed. I went to lock the door, smelling spaghetti from downstairs. I climbed on top of her, and dived for a kiss. The moment our lips met, she slithered her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. Rolling me around, she tugged my shirt off, then undid my pants. I moaned, hoping to what would come next. All I thought about then was sex. She was willing, and I was desperate, but I'd always love her, no matter what. I rolled Ino over, and now I had the upper hand. I was about to give myself and her pleasure all at the same time, but a lovely motherly voice interrupted us, with...

"LUNCH IS READY KIDS!!! COME ON DOWN!!!"

Ino groaned, and pushed me off. I sighed. So close, yet so far away. I went to reach for my pants, and shirt, and go down stairs with her to eat, then be out of here, and hopefully have sex with her there, where no one can interrupt us, well besides Itachi, but I can take care of him. She unlocked the door once fully dressed, and I caught her just in time. I pressed her back against me, and leaned forward, smelling her hair. I loved that coconut smell. She leaned against me, and sighed deeply. Once we got down there, we parted and sat in our respected seats. Lunch was served. We had Italian Spaghetti, and Greek Salad. I started conversing with the parents, and we got along pretty well. I could see that they liked me. Ino giggled a little, then disappeared into her own thoughts. She looked kind of sad, so I smiled. I couldn't help but know I made a mistake. She was probably still a virgin, like myself, and was probably raised with 'don't lose your virginity before marriage.' I supported that greatly, and then felt bad for letting her lead me on. I had hurt her. In more ways than one. For that first time that evening, I stared at her, with out lust, but with love. She was pretty, no, beautiful, and I loved her with all my heart. Taking advantage of her was bad, and I looked down myself. Hiding my emotions; one thing I was very good at. She thought I looked at her that way, and turned her head down in shame.

"Ino, honey, what's wrong? You seem a little uneasy." Her mother's gaze shifted from me to her.

Ino looked around at all of us. She sighed, "Oh, it's nothing. Just that I'm moving out now, so I got caught up in thoughts," Ino said. But her parents knew better than that.

"Ino, I'd like to talk to you privately, her father exclaimed, getting up, and sending a warm smile to everyone. I watched Ino get up and follow him. After they left, Ino's mother and I conversed about baybee names for Hinata's daughter. Soon they returned, and took their seats. For the next 10 minutes we talked about marriage, responsibility, and I suddenly said something, I haven't even told Ino. I told her parents I would never do anything to harm her, I won't let anyone from Akatsuki touch her in a good or bad way, unless helping her if I'm not there. I told them I would take good care of her, because...

I loved her.

The words hit Ino hard. She started crying, and then I realized as I hugged her, what 'Love at first sight' really meant. After thanking her parents for a wonderful lunch, I went upstairs to gather her belongings. It was a four hour ride back. After Ino finished hugging her parents, she got on my clay bird. I put my Akatsuki cape around her, because it would get cold when we mount altitude. Ino was crying all the way to base. I hugged her, told her I loved her, and she fell asleep on my lap.

---------------- Itachi------------

Itachi watched as the two landed in front of the huge castle. He helped them by taking the suitcase, and watched as a beauty queen opened her eyes. They fluttered in the sunlight, and was amazed by her. He wanted a girlfriend, and it wasn't fair Deidara had one... hn... She looked around and saw him standing there. 'OMG she looked at me...' he thought. **'Ya... that's great. My outer self sounds like a little school girl... isn't that comforting.' **'Shut up! She's just so awesome.' Itachi mentally kicked himself for thinking something like that about his best bud's girlfriend. He walked inside and followed them to Deidara's room, which had a huge four poster bed and a nice blue/violet hue to it. He did the courtesy of buying her dresses she'd wear to meetings, balls, dances, festivities, and so on, so forth. He also bought her 2 female Akatsuki outfits. One reveals he stomach, also is a 'v' neck, but doesn't have sleeves, so just cover's her breasts, with a micro miniskirt, and nice high heels. He had bought her four capes, too. Two for summer, two for winter. The second outfit was a full knee length dress with halters. Also, this dress was tight around the waist, but a full circle, too. He had to do some jutsus on it so the dress wouldn't intertwine her legs, and make her fall. Basically, she was fully capable of killing someone in it. Itachi set down the suitcase, and followed Deidara and Ino showing them around. Well, showing Ino around... but... After a while Ino had an evil smile cast on her lips. She whispered something to Deidara, and laughed,

"That's actually a good plan, even though a bit funny," Deidara hugged her waist, and landed a small kiss on her lips. Ino then turned around,

"Hey, Itachi, umm... could you go call Sakura, and tell her I forgot something in my room, and that she bring it here...-giggle- Thanks, you are so sweet."

Itachi sighed as he turned around, and rolled his eyes. -Sakura... Sakura... where have I heard that name before... I could have sworn **I** said her name before so many times...' Itachi thought hard... but it's like Ino read his mind... which she actually did.

"You know, the girl that competed with me over your brother when we were young... Billboard Brow," Ino said from down the hall...

-Riiiiiight... I knew that,- Itachi thought.

**-No you didn't-** came the little voice in his head.

-Did too- Itachi exclaimed.

-**DID not...- **it retorted

-Ahhhaaaaaa-

**-Uhhaahhhh- **

(A/N: If you watched Emperor's New Grove, you'd know where this is from... also whatever Itachi means to say means YES and the bold means no... which is also the voice in his head)

-Ahhhaaaaaa-

**-Uhhaahhhh-**

**Hey, Itachi, look... we are in the room. Maybe you want to ... hmm... let me think... CALL, or else... Sakura-chan is never going to come, and she'll never be your girlfriiieeennnddd- **The little voice was singing by now.

-Gods, why do I have a little voice in my head that is SOO ANNOYI NG...-

-**I heard that-**

-whatever, now just let me call, okay...- Itachi picked Ino's cell phone up, and rummaged through the numbers. He soon found- Billboard Brow- and decided to call. As soon as it started ringing, Itachi's heart picked up pace.

"Hello," came a sweet sugary voice from the other side.

"Uh, h-Hi... umm... this is I-It-tach-chi and I-Ino, she told m-me to tell you that she forgot something in her room, and that you-you'd know w-when you get there. S-She also r-requested... uh...umm... that you bring it to the Akatsuki l-layer." Itachi finished, sweating by now.

-**Great job dweeb... now she thinks that I'M a dweeb, too. You are supposed to charm her, not make her run for her life...- /Inner voice starts hitting himself on the head, goes to a corner, and starts crying/ -WHY me... GOD PLEASE... why me...-**

**"**Wait, so you are Sasuke's brother, right. Hey, nice to meet you... in person at least. We talked over MSN for a pretty long time now..." Well Itachi couldn't hear what she was saying thanks to... dun dun daaa.

-**You have MSN and you NEVER bothered to TELL ME?!!?? Oh that's nice... do you know that you could have shagged most of the girls on net?-**

-If she thinks that you are a dweeb that would actually be an improvement, dumbass.-

**-HOW DARE YOU--**

-HAH... I dare--

"Okay, now... I'll be there in about two days, so I hope she can wait. I can't wait to see you in person, Itachi. You seem so ... nice," Sakura was already finished with the convo, when Itachi FINALLY managed to shut him up...

"Okay... w-we, I mean i-I, I mean... expecting you," Itachi finished, halfway getting lost in the maze of her sugar sweet voice. He had to wait another two days, and he would never have to part from it again.

Now that the conversation was over, and that Sakura was coming in like two days, first things first; he had to go tell Deidara and Ino, then he had to prepare for her arrival. Make his bed nice and cozy, go buy protection, etc. Leaving the room, but not leaving the little voice in his head behind... unfortunately, he went to find Deidara and Ino. He searched the WHOLE castle, all 8000 corridors, 10,000 rooms, 5,000 bathrooms, the 200 kitchens, 900 living rooms, and about every single other room in the castle. Finally, when they were no where to be seen, he exited to the garden where he saw the love couple making out it the most romantic part of the garden. Itachi and the little voice in his head knew one thing. It was going to be a long two days. Turning around, he walked back to the castle, trying to find something to do. In the end he settled on a book, "Memories of a Geisha" and started reading.

--------Sakura's POV------

I stayed in her room, thinking about a certain Uchiha. No... not Sasuke. He was a little emo bastard, but his brother... 'Itachi...' I thought dreamily. I was in love. Well, not in love, but attracted to him. His perfectly toned body, his hair, the always turned on Sharingan. Everything about him was... perfect. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello," said a giggling Ino.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering, could you and Deidara hook me up with Itachi..." I asked hopeful.

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed..., " You want me and Deidara to hook you up with ITACHI!!!???!!!"

"Yeesss..." I said, making a point.

Deidara then took over the phone.

"Sure, if Ino doesn't want to I will."

Ino was back on the line...

"Uh, never mind him. But, he does stick to his word, so it is likely to happen." Ino said annoyed with Deidara.

"Oh, thank you guys so much. I really appreciate this," I screamed into the phone, and hung up. I got up, and did a little victory dance. Okay, maybe this is planning like five years into the future - okay not that far, but still- but a girl needed to be prepared. I walked over to my closet, and put my sexiest clothes on, a lot of light pink make-up to match the hair, oh and my outfit was light brown, with light pink fish nets on arms and legs. I told mom I was going out with my boyfriend. Truth is, I don't have one, and that I'm going to find... oh what's his face... umm... right... Jiraya-sama, and ask him for tips. I walked down town, and stood in front of a huge sex club that he opened in Konoha. Tsunade-senpai really didn't like this, but he was a legendary sanin, who in case of attack could protect this village. I walked in, and asked the receptionist for Jiraya. She directed me to a part of a club. As I passed, I was hit on the butt five times, I didn't count the whistles, and a lot of ,"Hey, babe" When I was like 3 feet away from Ero-sennin, this random guy caught my breast. Let's just say, the ambulance came, okay. I wasn't going to have any man, besides Itachi, my sweet Itachi, handle me like that. Second Tsunade, Jiraya called me. I walked up to him, and led him out side, where I could actually see and hear him.

We walked down the streets of Konoha, talking about... ahem... when my phone rang. It was Ino. I answered, and guess who spoke... ITACHI-KUN!!!! So we talked for a while, and he was stuttering, too. His smooth voice was broken, and the stuttering made him sound like a little school girl. It was so cute. He asked me to come to the Akatsuki layer and deliver something to Ino. She 'forgot' it in her room. I knew what she was trying to pull, and it was working. I told Itachi it would take me two days to arrive, seeing, how I'm 'walking' there. I would just take a short cut. It would take me about four hours, but I needed the two extra days to get 'ready.'

----Time Skip- 2 Days Later------

I walked down the shortcut path, carrying Ino's 'forgotten things'. I couldn't help but have my mind drift to the certain Uchiha. So adorable, hot, sexy, perfect, and just...I don't know; perfect in everyway I guess. I skipped down the path, and the four long hours seemed even longer. It's like, the more I can't wait to see him, the longer it takes. I had enough of skipping, so I decided to run through the trees. About two hours later, I arrived to a beautiful castle.

"Wow..." I whispered. In front of me stood...something. Like a fairy tale castle. Beautiful. I walked up to the front door, and came in. I saw Itachi, Ino, and Deidara all standing there around a huge princess like couch. I came in and waved hello to everybody. I shook hands with Deidara, hugged Ino, and well just stood there when it came to Itachi. He looked at me, and then dropped the porcelain cup. Deidara turned around to see the lust in his eyes, and quickly took hold of him, before hi did something to me. Ino took me to the corner of the huge, and exquisite room, and began talking.

"Good you made it. He almost raped me last night. Being the only girl in Akatsuki really isn't safe. Now listen. Itachi doesn't like me that way. He is just REALLY desperate. When the topic is on you, Itachi gets defensive, and acts like he loves you. Yes, it's true, Itachi wants you to move in with us. You know how you always wanted to lose your virginity with an Uchiha, and get married to one, too? Well, that Uchiha boy is ready. You should have seen him in the last couple of days. He went INSANE...when's Sakura coming...it is actually funny... somehow. Go talk to him," she urged me.

I nodded my head, and walked over to him. Telling Deidara to free him, I led him to the hallway. I could feel his eyes, burning me. It was a stare that I could grow to love. I led him into and empty room, where I shut the door, locked it. His was breathing heavily, and my outfit just made it worse. My long pink hair, my red Konoha forehead protector, my sexy red outfit, it all made him drool. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, and caught me, a little too forcefully. The minute his mouth touched my lips, he calmed down. From a fiery and forceful kiss, it turned to the most romantic make-out ever. After we broke apart for air, I realized he never touched me anywhere besides my waist, head, and back. I looked at him strangely.

"If I waited this long, I can wait a little longer, until you are completely mine. I really don't want to cause problems, Sakura-chan. I just wanna love you... I want you to be mine forever," Itachi said, looking into my eyes dreamily. The lust was gone, and replaced by pure, sugar love. Then I realized that Itachi really liked me. I was moving in, and hopefully, my childhood dream would come true... I'll be an Uchiha.

--------------------

**So chapter 2 done. PLEASE tell me what you think. I am also having a writers block for chapter 3, because I'm updating another story, "Return" so it will take a while for this one to be updated again... I'm sorry. If you have any ideas of how to continue it, I will take it into consideration. I do have a plan, but I have no idea how to start it. Now... be good and review, and tell me what u think.**


	3. This time for real Author's Note

Okay... This story didn't work out. I'm sorry to all the reviewers, and all 5 ppl who put this story under Favs or Alerts, but this story isn't working out. Thank you for your support, but this story is getting deleted.

Gaara-Ino4ever


	4. Aurora lights, and sunsets

Ino was fast asleep in her and Deidara's bed. It was three in the morning, and the whole castle was silent. Ino tossed and turned around, and finally settled in a position that woke up Deidara. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, and sleepily looked at the fallen angle below him.

'She looks so...beautiful. Like a fallen angel. Well, if she IS one, then she is my fallen angel,' he thought dreamily as he looked at her. For some reason, he decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Ino... Ino-chan...wake up..." He whispered.

"Huh, what...Deidara...it's three in the morning for Pete's sake. You better have a good reason for waking me up," she muttered half through her sleep.

"I do," Deidara said getting out of bed, and fetching their Akatsuki cloaks, "Come on, we'll miss it."

Turning towards her, he helped her out of bed, and wrapped her tightly in the cloak. They sneaked out of the castle and went to the castle's garden. He led her to a patch in the exquisite greenery, and they finally reached the spot. He sat her down next to him, and hugged her with one hand. With the other he pointed at the sky

"Look," he said, as beautiful lights of all colors began dancing around the sky. Ino looked mesmerized. Deidara had seen it all before, so he used this one to just look at her. The lights did tricks on her face, and twinkled the deep blue hue of her eyes. She truly was beautiful. He then pointed over to a lake, and the blue black water had a wonderful colossal on it. Ino was about to cry. It was all too beautiful. She turned her head around to Deidara, and asked him a question,

"Deidara-kun," she said shifting her gaze back to the lights, "What made you bring me here tonight?"

Deidara shrugged. He just looked at the stars. His head then turned to her, and with a true smile, he answered, "Is it so wrong to do at least this much for the girl that I love, even though I met her two days ago?"

Ino laughed, and turned to him. He looked like a fallen angel himself. He was just so handsome; especially with these heavenly lights to illuminate is face.

"Ino, will you be my girlfriend?" Deidara asked, even though he sounded every stupid. I mean, he nearly had sex with her, and she wasn't even his girlfriend. Proves what hormones can do. Ino laughed slightly, and her voice ran like water through ears. She was thinking the same thing.

"Of course I will," she answered. And as the lights faded, the shared their first kiss as an official couple. They spent the night in the garden, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now...Itachi proposes to Sakura to be his girlfriend. Also...when the boys propose marriage...I will need ideas on how to do it...so reviews are welcome if readers have an idea for the perfect wedding proposal.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi and Sakura were sitting in their room, on their bed, laughing at stupid blonde jokes.

(NO OFFENSE IS MEANT TOWARD ANY BLONDE THAT READS THIS...my best friend is a blonde...and I love blondes...so please don't feel offended by the few blonde jokes I'm going to mention)

"If a blonde and a brunette were to jump off the Empire State Building, who would fall first?" Itachi asked.

Sakura laughed, "I don't know..."

"The brunette. The blonde would have to stop to ask for directions." Itachi finished joke, causing Sakura to laugh really hard. He laughed along with her, until he noticed the sun set.

"Hey Sakura," he said suddenly.

"Yes," she purred.

"I know this really cool place outside I want you to see. Come on," He said getting up, and getting their cloaks ready.

Sakura complied, and put on her Akatsuki cloak, and then they were off. He led her through the a complex of bridges outside the castle, until they reached a hill. They sat on the very top, and looking at the sunset, they made a few more blonde jokes.

"Itachi-kun, why did you bring me here? We could have done this inside," she said looking at him. The setting sun did wonders to his face.

"Well, we have known each other over the net for quite a while now, and now that I met you, I am afraid to say I love you, because I don't," he said not turning to look at her.

"Wh-h-at," Sakura said, on the verge of tears.

"Words can't describe how I feel about you, I love you more than life itself, actually...I love you even more than that," Itachi finished.

With one hand he hugged her, and made her lean into him. With the other, he pointed to the setting sun.

"Look at the sunset."

Sakura watched the pink sky turn shades of purple, then just before it faded to black/blue, Itachi asked a question, holding her face really close to his.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura," Itachi asked.

She didn't answer, just leaned a bit more, and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Itachi said between kisses.

And with that the sun faded, and Sakura's dream came true.

'I guess dream do come true when you wish upon a shooting star,' Sakura thought as she herself left this world, and went to dreamland, still on that hill, with one tree, beneath which they kissed, with Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this is like a fraction of my other 2 chapters, but this idea came into my mind, so next chapter, I promise longer...also hints of Naru/Hina next chapter. 4,500 words or 5,000...depends. **


	5. Missions, and Dances

Deidara opened his eyes. (Let's say he can take off the camera okay...one eye sounds retarded.) He looked around himself and realized he and Ino were still the garden. Propping himself on one arm, he looked down at her. Last night felt special. It IS true that he has never had sex before, but he has had girlfriends, and he did go on dates. Well, we can't say he never had sex. One time when he was fifteen, and at a friend's birthday party, he screwed one of the drunken girls. Good thing she doesn't remember. Discarding thoughts of the party, he looked at her again. Something was different about her. Something he couldn't place. He looked back on every girl he went out with, but none could compare to her. She was special, like love itself. He lay back down, and cloud gazed. All he could think about was her, and how special she was. Her soft breaths made him relax, as her face kept popping up in his mind, and her voice rand through his head. She giggled in her sleep, and Deidara smiled, as he placed one arm around her small waist. He looked at her sleeping form, so beautiful. Ino fiddled in her sleep, and muttered something about...well whatever it was about, Deidara couldn't make out what she was saying. Slowly, but surely, one of her eyes opened, and looked at him, confused. The twinkle in her sleepy eyes made Deidara give a deep sigh. Ino rolled around, and faced the other side, scooting in closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and held her closely. Laying his head on her hair, and sensing her smell, was something that put him to sleep right away. Like sleeping potion.

----Deidara's dream ...skip unless you don't mind sex scenes-----

_Walking through the forest was something the teenage Deidara would always do. He stuck his hands into his pocket, and wandered around aimlessly. He was going no where, just on a mission. He was given the mission because well, it wouldn't seem odd if he was wondering the forest, and second, he was hot, so... the Tsuchikage decided to pick him for this mission. He was supposed to seduce a girl, retrieve vital information, and well not have sex with her. He spotted the twelve year old, and started charming her. Soon she was giggling and all over him. Typical. He pushed against a tree, and asked her a series of questions promising to give her whatever she wanted afterwards. Soon enough the girl began talking and after all the questions he needed were answered, he asked the girl what she wanted in return. Money, extra training, he would give her anything. But the girls answer surprised him. She wanted to feel pleasure; any kind. She wanted to know what it was like because she saw her parent do it once. The girl blushed and looked away. Deidara decided that if that was what the girl really wanted, it is what she was going to get. He dived in for a kiss, and his hands started to explore her body. They were everywhere. The girl was wearing a skirt, making her more accessible. He took it off, and his hands found a way to take her shirt off. The girl had nice growing breasts, and they were just like he liked them. His mouth trailed from hers, and found its way to her breasts. He licked every millimeter of them, and especially paid attention to her nipples. His tongue teased it, causing her to moan slightly. Deidara wasn't impressed. He wasn't getting enough from this girl. He decided to turn the heat up a notch, so he started to move his mouth downwards, as he left his hands massaging the bottom of her breasts. His tongue trailed to her crotch where he started to go inside her with his tongue. Now this got some moan from her, and she was really into it. Deidara was just being disgusted. But he had to pay her back, so he continued. As he left her pussy, he stood up, and put the girl down. After discarding his own clothing, he dived in for another kiss. The two mouths on his hands started licking her breasts. And then it happened. He entered her. By now the girl was sweating, and he was about to puke. Despite that fact, he kept on with the act. But every time he pushed his erection into her, the puke like feeling started to disappear, and he was enjoying himself too. They both reached orgasm soon, and were too tired to continue. Deidara threw himself against the ground, and the girl looked like she was about to faint. As soon as a smile crossed her face, he knew this mission was complete. But she wasn't through yet. She bet down, and took a hold of his dick. She stuck as deep as she could in her mouth, and seductively started to suck on it. Oh the pleasure he felt. The girl's blonde locks blocked his view of what she was doing, but whatever it was, it sure felt good. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off, and then placed her beneath him, and he was in her again. It felt so good. He was enjoying this moment, and the girl seemed to comply. Once finished, Deidara rolled off of her. She stood up, and they both got dressed. Before the girl left, she gave him one last passionate kiss. Their tongues fought over access, and Deidara won. He explored her mouth, and started touching her again. She stopped his hands, and backed away._

"_Until we meet again," and with that she was off._

_Deidara just shook his head, and started his way back to report mission complete._

_--------End of Dream--------_

Deidara woke up suddenly. Now he knew why she felt so special. She was the girl from long ago. She's the beautiful ninja who he had to retrieve the message from.

Ino woke up, yawning. She sat up, and looked around. Deidara wasn't there. 'Strange,' she thought, and got up to look for him. She found him in their room looking through photos of this girl. Ino stood beside him. He was studying this picture of the girl from the woods. Ino walked up behind him. She looked down and asked him,

"Why do you have a picture of me, picking flowers?" she asked.

"Well, when you visited the Hidden country of Earth a while back, let's say, 7 years ago, do you remember having sex with a fifteen year old?" he asked looking at her.

Realization spread across her face. She clamped her hand over her mouth, the laughed.

"Wait, you are saying that you are the guy I screwed in the forest when I was twelve?" Ino asked, obviously not believing him.

He nodded, "No one else was there. How else would I know?"

He had a point. Ino giggled, "Well, then you'd remember me saying until next time, right?" she asked.

"And when's that going to be?" Deidara asked getting up, and hugging her on the waist.

"When do you plan on marrying me?" she purred in his ear.

"Well, seeing how we know each other for like seven years now, since we did talk over MSN... man...I have to thank whoever invented it later on, I say we get married pretty soon," Deidara said

"Give it another month, and then we'll see if you are really up for it," Ino said, "But until then, you'll have to settle for this."

Tightening her grip around his neck, Ino leaned in. She captured his lips, and they fought over the one who takes control. Deidara might have won seven years ago, but this time Ino took control. Her tongue licked the insides of his mouth, and their tongues twisted around each other. The kiss was fiery, passionate, and yet very unnerving. Deidara couldn't have her. Wait a second. He was the GUY here. He could do what ever he wants. Well, technically, he couldn't, but he needed to be inside her again. Last time he did that was seven years ago on a mission. I mean seriously, he... no not wanted, but needed to do it again. His hand mouths opened, and, well, he closed them again. He couldn't afford losing her. He had to restrain himself.

'What's one more month, after I waited seven years...' he asked himself.

"Nothing," Ino replied, reading his mind.

"But, since you are so keen on tasting me again, inside out, I will let you in on a treat," Ino said pulling away, and moving towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower, using the most exquisite shower gels and shampoos. She got out, and put on some frilly blue lingerie. (you know...undies and bra...dunno how to spell it, so if its the wrong word...don't kill me please.) Putting on her baby blue silk ball dress (think of Disney's "Sleeping Beauty" and that pink/blue dress the fairies made for her) some blue make up, with black Mascara, and nice blue earrings, she existed the bathroom. She tossed her dried hair, (she used some jutsu, or just a blow drier) over her shoulder, and looked like a true princess. All she lacked was a crown, and that would have been it. She walked around the room, and found her light blue high heels she bought for ninja high school prom. (A school I invented) After she put them on she saw that Deidara had his mouth dropped open.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh, whatever. Just get ready. We are heading to one of the most exquisite ball rooms in the castle. There are just three of them, and well, I asked Yondaime could I rent one for tonight." She added.

"Wait, what about 'I'll let you in on a little treat.' Where did that idea go?" Deidara asked not getting it.

"Is sex really the only thing that occupies a man's mind? If so, I am so changing that." Ino said walking past him to grab a hair brush, and something else stashed in one of the drawers. It was a little white stick. She twirled it in the air, and out popped a golden crown.

"Crown me, my prince," She said bowing before him. He laughed and placed the crown on her head. She looked up at him, and was dazzled on how she looked. She turned and picked up her little white stick and waved it at him. His Akatsuki outfit just turned into a prince's outfit. It even came with a little crown. Together the walked toward the ball room, and once they arrived, the beautiful white walls, painted with dark blue pain free handedly near the edges. The chandlers up above made it all the more the princess mood. They started dancing to Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, and other great composers. They twirled around the ball room on the fast paced songs, and slow danced with the slow ones. They laughed as they waltzed across the room, and giggled when he would raise her in the air and spin around. They had a wonderful time. Sex was no where near his thoughts, just her, the music, the ambient, and the love. Her eyes were filled with content and happiness to such an extent she nearly started crying. They danced Latin American dances, and even to Justin Timberlake. It was fun dancing to 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back" in high heels. Every time she'd slip and fall, they'd laugh and he'd put her back on her feet. They danced until their hearts content. The music slowly faded, and it was over. They spent a good five hours just hanging around and dancing. They never had more fun together before, besides last night.

Ino and Deidara returned to their rooms, and Ino hogged the bathroom first. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Deidara noticed that she picked up a book, "Blackwood Farm" and was reading. He used the bathroom himself, and returned to bed. After another hour of just staring at her read, he fell asleep. Ino turned and saw him dead tired. She woke him up.

"DEIDARA... get uuuuupppp..." she squealed.

He looked at her. "What Ino-chan, what's wrong?" he asked worry hinting his voice.

"Nothing, but you didn't kiss me good-night, and you didn't hug me like you always do," she whined.

Deidara laughed and pecked her on the lips, "Good night my Fallen Angel."

"Good night," she said turning off the light, dissolving into the warmth of his strong arms.

**Moving on to Sakura and Itachi. First up... ITACHI- and the little annoying voice in his head.**

Itachi woke up next to the tree. Sakura was still fast asleep. Her bubblegum pink hair across her face made her look like a little star. He got up and carried her inside to their room. He laid her on the bed, just as she was about to wake up. She looked at him as he sat on the foot of the bed. Usually, Leader gave them 3 months off missions unless it was REALLY important that it couldn't wait. They called it summer vacation, and it had JUST started that week.

"I don't feel so good," Itachi said yawning.

"You don't look so good. Here, let me feel your forehead," Sakura said coming closer, with worry in her voice.

"Your forehead is hot Itachi. Wait until I get the thermometer." Sakura said, sliding off the bed.

"SUMMER VACATION STARTED!! I CAN'T BE SICK!!" Itachi screamed after her. When she didn't turn around, he screamed.

"NO!! I REFUSE!! FORGET!! I HATE THERMOMETERS!!" but to no avail. Sakura came back and patted him on the head like he was a little kid.

"Now be quite and I'll check on you this afternoon," Sakura said, leaving Itachi alone in the bed.

-**I still can't believe these things take two hours to register- **the little voice in his head said.

-Ya, I know how you're feeling. But I'm the one with this thing stuck in my mouth, not you.-

(Copyright: Bill Watson, 'Calvin and Hobbes' (well most of it anyway))

Later that afternoon, Sakura came back with some medicine she prepared.

"Here, drink this. It'll heal your sickness by tomorrow. I have a special plan for you," she said, really close. Her jade eyes piercing his black ones, and he was already paralyzed. Sakura laughed as she backed away.

"Well since you are contagious, darling, I'll have to sleep in another room. See you tomorrow," she said as she backed away and left the room.

-**Are you absolutely POSITIVE that little voices in peoples minds can't catch colds?-**

**-**Yes, yes I am-

-**Inner voice turns on Sharingan-**

**-Inner voice turns on Mangekyou (sp) Sharingan-**

"Sakura-chan, are you sure little annoying voices in your head can't catch colds?"

"Itachi...go back to sleep..." Sakura yawned.

--------------

Next morning, Itachi woke up perfectly fine. Sakura came into the room, her long bubblegum pink hair tied in a huge pony tail, short sweat pants that start at the beginning of her thighs, with a cute light pink tank top. She had a real house wife look that day.

"Itachi! Get out of bed. It's 6 AM for Pete's sake. Do you plan on sleeping the day off?"

-**Maybe-**

Sakura started to throw the covers off, dust things off, basically ransacked the place, kicked Itachi out of the room, and then re-ordered everything. Itachi grumbled. He really didn't like to be kicked out of the room, especially when some kicked him in the butt. He rubbed his bottom, and went back into the room. She was placing new covers on the bed, straightening out everything, and by the end it looked perfect. He just stood by the door, watching her move around. She didn't notice him, until she was done.

"What are you doing," she asked, laughing slightly, taking off her apron. He said nothing just walked up to her, and hugged her.

"Just watching my girlfriend work. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, when you aren't helping, yes, but, if you can make up for it somehow...maybe..." She said, looking at him teasingly.

"And how could I ever make it up to you?" Itachi asked rolling his eyes.

"Like this," Sakura said leaning closer to him. She gave him a small peck, and TRIED to back away. Itachi caught her, and kissed her fully, and passionately, before moving her back to the bed. Sakura tried to slide off with some excuse like, "I just finished working, I should go take a shower" or something, but Itachi just hold of her, and slammed her back on the water bed. He dived in again, his hands trying to find the back of her bra, so that he could take it off. After a while, he still couldn't find it and got annoyed.

"Stand up," he said.

"Turn around, and lift your shirt."

Sakura did as told, and he FINALLY managed to unbutton the bra. He took it of, and didn't remove his hands from her breasts. He started kissing her neck, piece by piece, covering every inch of the skin. She started to moan, and the took off her shirt completely. Sakura turned to face him, and her hands started to undo his shirt. Soon enough, his perfectly toned skin was exposed. She placed her hands on his chest while kissing him. He backed away, removed her hands from his chest, laid her on the bed, ad was kissing the rest of her torso... until.

"Hey, Itachi...you in there?" Deidara knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Leader had a mission for Ino and Sakura. They have to eliminate someone. He says to report immediately," Deidara finished before walking away.

Sakura stood up, got dressed in more appropriate clothes such as, a miniskirt, nice high heels, and a very revealing tank top. Itachi just laid on the bed, with a piece of hay hanging from his mouth, watching her. She combed her hair and walked out.

"Oh, and Itachi, when I'm through with the mission, I'll update you on what you missed today," She said before walking out.

-Wonder what that means-

**-Means she wants to have sex when she gets back, dweeb-**

-I knew that-

**-So why did you ask-**

-I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU-

**-I'm the only other person here, and I am you, just the more intelligent part-**

-You are nothing but a dweeb, so leave me alone-

**-But I can't leave. I'm stuck. Do you really think that I don't wanna leave-**

-Oh, just shut up-

**-Since you are quite so am I. You are only talking to yourself. You should see a psychiatrist you know-**

**-**Oh, I really wish you caught that cold I had last - Itachi said gripping his head.

-**Well, you're nice. I tell you on how to get a girl, and this is how you treat me. By the way, you're the one that asked me sex tips-**

-Proves how stupid I am. I asked myself for sex tips. But if you are me, how do you know?-

-**Dunno, ask the little voice in your head**-

-I AM asking the little annoying voice in my head**-**

**-Oh you are?-**

-YES... you know what, never mind. Just let me sleep.-

**-Look at the little watch. -tick tock- you are falling asleep, your eyelids feel heavy. Your are in a DEEP trance...-**

-WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SLEEP-

-**Fine... see if I care. I'm going to be here. All alone- sniff sniff- with no one there, just me, all alone-**

**-**SHUT UP ALREADY-

(A/N... and so we leave Itachi and the little annoying voice in his head, to see what Sakura and Ino are doing.)

Sakura and Ino were seriously dressed like prostitutes. They were both very open. Well, the both had to execute a man before, in this case two, so they new how it was done; or at least the easier way.

They arrived before Yondaime and he gave them details on the two men. Yuki Ito and Mansanobu Ano. They were 30 years old, so it would be an easier mission, but if they suffered from lack of sex... Ino and Sakura gulped. They got the details on a piece of paper, incase they forgot, and were on their way. They discussed their plans, and how to lead him to execution, but neither understood one thing. If they really had to execute this man, how long would it take to get him alone?

----2 days later---

Turns out hard. Sakura and Ino were on the verge of killing both of them. There were places on Ino's and Sakura's boy even Itachi and Deidara hadn't touched. This was just too much. They could have done it the old fashioned way; burst through a door in their Akatsuki outfits, kill him, and be on their way. But... nooo... they were stuck...gulp, here with these two perverts trying to get laid for the first time in 16 years. Ino led hers into the forest near by, while Sakura decided a bedroom. And she knew just the one. Since these two men lived in Konoha, Hinata's bedroom would be the choice. All she had to say was that Hinata was willing to sleep with him (of course she gave her false name) and run away. Naruto would take care of the rest. Sakura hid behind the door watching her plan working its magic. Yuki Ito walked up to Hinata and started kissing her, and finally got on top of her. Hinata covered her face and screamed. Hearing the scream, Naruto ran in. He beat the man senseless, and one extra hit from Hinata did it. He was dead. Satisfied with her cunningness and result, she was on her way to see how Ino was doing. She walked outside the Hokage tower, and re-did her hair.

"Hey good-looking," a seductive voice said behind her. Sakura got angry, but before she could hit him, she noticed that the arms around her waist were covered with the Akatsuki cloak. His nails were painted purple, and he had an Uchiha ring on his right hand. It was Itachi.

"You followed me? Why?" Sakura asked turning around looking at him, a bit puzzled.

"I was about to kill him for touching you, but I figured that Naruto could handle it. Have you seen Deidara?"

"No, you nitwit. I just finished a mission," Sakura said.

"I knew that," Itachi said, hugging her. She leaned her head back into him, and he smelled her exotic colored hair. It smelled like bubblegum. She kept walking, and he kept smelling. She pulled away, and turned to face him.

"I promised you more of what happened before I got the mission, and now that it's over..." Sakura said smiling as she leaned her face in.

"Still got the key to your old house, which looks more like a manor, but..."

"Yup," she said as twiddled the key in her hand.

(A/N: A little note to all readers. First off, Sakura is an orphan because her parents died in a mission, so she can do whatever she wants with her life, with out having her parents breath down her back... so ya... just for you to know)

The house was deserted, but Itachi didn't care. As soon as they entered the huge house, Itachi caught Sakura and forced her against the closest wall. She managed to get free, and motioned for him to follow. They climber 200 steps, walked fifty corridors, and passed 125 rooms, until they finally arrived to a huge room, at the end of the West Wing corridor. The room looked spectacular. Itachi sat on the bed, while Sakura took her clothes off. She did it in a teasing manner, and it got him even more aroused. Just sitting there, watching her take off her tights, leaving her in her black thongs, and beautiful legs just for heaven to behold. She proceeded with her torso, taking off her tight and sexy pink and red shirt, leaving her in a push-up black bra. She looked horrendously sexy. Her pink hair and jade eyes just turned him on even more. Finally it was his turn. She took off his shirt, and ran her hands down his perfect chest. She unbuttoned his pants, and rubbed his erection, feeling it harden underneath her perfect touch. She let him finish it off. Forcing her beneath him, Itachi dived for a much needed kiss. His hands explored her body, did whatever he wanted to them, because she never objected. He got everything her wanted. His hands knew their way around, and he loved it when she moaned to his touch. He ripped her bra open, and started kissing her breasts...-**Itachi was obviously desprate, since he ripped her bra open instead of unclipping it- **

I am getting rid of you, you dumb annoying voice, if it's the last thing I do-

-**The bra looks expenSIIIVEEE- little voice in his head has steam going out of its ears and head. **

**-Just look at that babe Itachi-**

-LAY OFF... she's mine-

**-Technically mine too since I AM you, you know-**

-SHUT UP!!!!!-

Itachi carried on like nothing had happened, except was just kissing her fiercely. He moved down to her crotch, and went inside her with his tongue. Slowly, he then lifted his head, looking at her. She was grabbing the pillows, moaning really loudly. He climbed back on her, and then pushed his erection inside her. They both moaned to this. Sakura decided to take control now, so she pushed him over. She did what she pleased to him. Oh and one more thing...they forgot the condom...

Once they were done, they spent the night at her old house, and left the next morning returned to the castle. One thing was wrong. Sakura kept throwing up, and wouldn't stop.

Okay another chapter done... is Sakura pregnant? What will Yondaime's wife do? What will they do... is Itachi ready for a child... marriage even? What will happen to Ino and Deidara? Will Ino listen to her parents and not have sex? What happens fond out in the next chapter of

**FALLEN ANGELS**

Also read and review, and put the story under favs, and alerts... ;P

Haha... kidding... just read and review...


	6. Itachi's gone insane

Itachi and Sakura were on their way back to the Akatsuki layer, but Itachi couldn't get Sakura to stop throwing up. He finally got worried enough to force her to the ground against her will, and figure out what was wrong with her. Opening her bag pack, he found a medic guide, and yelped a bit.

-**weee... now I'm yelping like a little girl... (GOD KILL ME NOW PLEASE)-**

-Shut up, it's the only way I'll know what's wrong with her-

**-Did you notice how big that book is-**

-Do you really have to ruin my one moment of happiness I have felt for the first time ever since I got stuck with you... (Inner voice chews) and what in Heaven's name are you eating-

-**Doughnuts...(chew chew). You still have to figure out what is wrong with her, and if you ask me, I'd say she's pregnant, and that book alone has like 600 pages on pregnancy sicknesses-**

**-**Who ever said she was pregnant...- Itachi wondered, listing through the book.

**-I (chew) did (chew chew). Here, look (chew, chew) a (chew) pregnancy test (GULP). Doesn't seem that hard, (takes another bite) just 200 hun-(chew)-dred steps.-**

-WILL YOU STOP EATING PLEASE!!!!!!!!???!!!! AND MAYBE SHUT UP TOO???-

-**Sorry--- (tosses the doughnut somewhere to the side, the walks over to where his eyes are... so he can see) Oh my god... I JUST remembered... never touch a pregnant woman unless she tells you its...OKAAAAYYYY... (Both Itachi and the Little Voice in his Head Who Pretends to be Him are thrown to the other side of the world- well like five yards away but--) Ya like I said... never touch them...aggressive beings... (shudders violently)-**

**-**You could have told me that BEFORE she hit me, you know-

**-I JUST remembered. Kill me... (somehow finds another doughnut and starts eating)-**

-Where the hell did you get all those doughnuts-

**-Bought (chew) them-**

-And how did you manage that IF YOU CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF MY HEAD-

-**There's a store down the corner, to the right. It's like a candy shop or something-**

-I don't even WANT to know how it got in there-

Itachi started to perform the test, once he managed to hold Sakura down. About near the end... the voice started chewing again, and Itachi screwed up.

-DAMN YOU, YOU BLASTED VOICE!!!-

**-Soo ryy... someone needs an attitude adjustment-**

**-**Or you, my friend... just need to die-

-**Well, then you'd die too.-**

**-**SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!-- IT TOOK ME 4 HOURS TO PREFORM THIS TEST, AND AT THE VERY END... I SCREW UP...BECAUSE SOMEONE LOVES HIS DOUGHNUTS, AND LIKES TO CHEW...VERY ANNOYINGLY.-

**-Okay... okay... no need to get angry... (sees steam coming out of Itachi's head... then picks up a cup and starts slurping)**

-NOW what are you drinking?-

**-Chocolate Milk... I like chocolate milk...-**

-I... I mean we... or whatever... are ALREGIC to chocolate milk-

**-Oh...**-

-(Itachi starts choking, running around, gasping for air, and Sakura eyes him weirdly)

"I'm ... dying..." Itachi choked out.

"Itachi-kun... you are scaring me." Sakura said as she backed away.

-**GOOD JOB...(cough, cough... then gags clutching his throat) you made her run away-**

-ME... I MADE HER RUNAWAY... YOU DRANK THE CHOCOLATE MILK...-

-**Oh so it's MY fault now?-**

**-**It always WAS your FAULT-

**-Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm leaving-**

**-**good riddance-

**-Oh, and before I leave, you wouldn't happen to have anymore doughnuts-**

-GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUUUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-**Okay, okay... I'm leaving... oh... and I forgot to ask... how exactly do I do that-**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

(Ladies and Gentlemen, this proves why Itachi went insane... hahaha... the voice is still in his head though)

Sakura had a morning sickness. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I'm not supposed to have it unless I'm pregnant -hurls-' Itachi caught her in time, and set her down. Then he started to have seizure like things. He was holding his head, gasping for air, running around with his head in the ground. She nearly burst out laughing.

"Itachi-kun, what's wrong," she asked, as she backed away. It was hilarious, she must admit, but it was kind of creepy. There he was doing things a circus freak wouldn't do. He started to scare her after a while, because he wouldn't stop, so she backed away.

"Itachi, you're scaring me..." she said. Itachi shook his head, sat down next to her, opened her med book, and sifted through the pages. He did some pregnancy test, and at the very end of the four hour long process, he messed up, started hitting his head again, and saying things like "GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Sakura backed faraway from him, and preformed the same test herself. It did take another four hours, and yet Itachi still hadn't calmed down. Once he finally managed to free himself of whatever was haunting him, he started to hit his head again. He was going insane. (Who wouldn't? I mean wouldn't you go insane too if some little voice in your head kept bugging you...?) Sakura looked down at her intertwined hands. The jutsu said that it would stay green if she wasn't, and light blue if it was a boy, and light pink if it was a girl. In this case, it lighted blue. Sakura couldn't believe it. She wasn't even MARRIED yet, and she knew Itachi would NOT want this baby. She came up near him, and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Itachi... umm... how do I put this," She said looking at him with worry-filled eyes.

"What," he said, looking at her.

"I...I p-pregnant...," Sakura said. She burst into tears, crying silently. She wanted this baby, but how would Itachi take it.

"You mean I am going to be a parent?" He asked. The only thing she did was nod.

"THAT IS SO GREAT!!! SAKURA... WE'LL BE PARENTS... I will kill myself if it is a boy with pink hair, but... OMG WE'LL BE PARENTS!!! Oh, and when's the wedding? I really don't want this child to be born out of marriage." Itachi asked.

"You mean you want this child," Sakura looked at him glee shouting in her eyes. The jade eyes clouded once again with tears, as they spilt onto Itachi's shirt.

"More than anything. That baby means the world to me, and I could start reviving my clan. I just hope it will..." Sakura interrupted with, "he"... "fine, he will be a little angle, just like you are. Come on, and lets tell everyone the good news," Itachi said.

Sakura nodded again, and was carried back to the layer.

---------------

Deidara was sitting next to Ino. She was crying her heart out in his chest. Naruto sent her a letter informing her that her parents died on a mission. He tried to talk them out of it, and give it to different ninja, but they refused and now are dead. Sincerest apologies from Konoha. She just couldn't believe it. Her parent's death wish; 'Ino, marry a virgin.' She wanted to give herself to Deidara; she wanted to be his, let him explore her body, but her parent's death wish said otherwise. If she has sex before marriage, she will not get the inheritance. One problem...she already had sex. She decided on the next...marry Deidara as soon as possible, and be with him, and get this over with. But, was Deidara really planning on marring her, planning to be with her for the rest of her life? Is this something that he really wanted, or just something he said? Asking would be the only way to find out.

"Deidara-kun... do you REALLY plan on marrying me?" She asked through tears.

"Why, yes... I do... you see, I have never felt this way with another girl, and you find ways of charming me other than sex. You have your own ways of doing things, you are beautiful, like a fallen angel, God has sent you to me. You are mine, Ino...now and forever. I love you..."

"Great, then there is no time to waste. I will head back to Konoha, to pick up my inheritance and invite people to our wedding, and you plan it. Sakura and Itachi will help you. You will be fine, I will only be gone for two days," she said.

"Just when I thought I would never have to part from you," Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you won't in one week. Then I will officially be yours truly, forever with you, forever yours. We will be...one..." and with that Ino left. She mounted his great clay bird, and left. Deidara sighed nodding his head... 'women,' he thought with a smile on his face. He nearly bumped into Sakura, and Naruto's mother running down the hallway to the hospital room.

'Okay...now to find Itachi,' Deidara thought, rolling his eyes for the fifth time that day.

--------------------------------------

REALLY SHORT... i know i know... dont kill me... please... i just wanted to update, and I am kinda sick today. Uhh... i feel like throwing up... so just be happy, and i promise 5,000 word chapter 7... REVIEW thanx... you'll get chocolate milk and cookies.


End file.
